


The Chaos In Creation

by VintageScarletChevy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Liberties Taken With Norse Mythology, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Original Character(s), POV Loki (Marvel), Pre-Thor (2011), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, but it'll be good i swear, they meet later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageScarletChevy/pseuds/VintageScarletChevy
Summary: Freyr stood taller, towering over both of them before replying. "I merely meant to say that the use of magic is an unfair advantage, I never intended to offend." Loki snorted as him magic sparked. They always mean to offend."You just called your prince, a cheat and an ergi, do you really expect me to take no offence to that?" Essie's voice had a dangerous note to it.Would things have gone down differently if Loki had a friend to help him?Author says yes.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic that I've written since I was around twelve. I like to think I've improved since then. Anyway I've had this idea for a while so I thought might as well write it and see how it goes. There's an original character in this - of course- and from what I've seen they don't always go down well in fanfics, either way it's just something I'm trying so please don't hate on it if you don't like it. Personally I think she's alright but I'm the author and biased. Anyway read away and I hope you enjoy it. It starts before Thor and goes through the MCU events from there (various states of alteration depending on which events written) Also, not beta read sadly as I don't have one yet. Enjoy!

He should stab Thor.

Again.

Honestly Thor is always getting Loki into some sort of trouble. Not the fun kind. Like, for instance, the kind Loki likes to cause on a day to day basis. No Thor gets him into stupid battles that can be avoided by the most basic kind of diplomacy. Thor gets him mauled by ten foot bears in a forest on the other side of the Nine - though he did apologise for that one. And of course Thor has him getting into stupid fights with the god of hunting and weaponry without even being on the bloody _planet_.

Okay, maybe Loki is just a little bit at fault for this too.

But it's mostly Thor's fault.

Thor the brave, the mighty, the honourable. Thor who would never stoop so low as to use daggers and magic. Thor who would fight Freyr without hesitation and would win by skill alone, not tricks. 

But Loki wasn't Thor. And everyone gathering around him and Freyr knew that, which is why he challenged Loki in the first place. Because he _wouldn't_ challenge Thor, he was smart enough to know he would lose. Unfortunately that use of limited intelligence didn't extend to Loki. So this was mostly Thor's fault. Just because Loki commented that, maybe, Freyr would have beaten his other opponent faster if he had planted his feet to avoid the fall _and_ used more strength in his jab to the man's jaw to disorientate him while he recovered from the blow to his stomach _and_ used that to take him down with a kick to the knees, did not make it his fault he had been challenged to 'do better' as Freyr had so eloquently put it. It didn't. 

It was Thor's fault. Because he's the reason Loki accepted the challenge after initially turning it down.

"You're hesitation says it all, your grace," Loki rolled his eyes and turned away, ready to find Essie wherever she was and get back to gathering ingredients for his latest potion. "Your brother probably would have beaten me by now." Loki has never been easily swayed by words, he grew numb to them centuries ago, these days he was usually the one swaying people to his side with a few well worded sentences. But after the snide comments from Odin at breakfast, the whispers of servants as he made his way out the palace and the judgemental look from Heimdall he got as he summoned a book to read while waiting for his friend to arrive from Vanaheim. He just wasn't in the mood to ignore Freyr's words.

"He wouldn't have beaten you by now." Loki turned back around to look at Freyr. The crowd that had gathered began to mutter, probably wondering how Loki would dare say something so insulting about their mighty warrior. "He would be to busy beating you to a pulp for being arrogant enough to challenge him in the first place." Now the crowd was laughing and agreeing with him, how the tables turn. Freyr shifted in his place, his eyes darting from side to side at the sudden change in attitudes. "But I will be more merciful then that. I accept your challenge." 

The crowd began chattering excitedly, attracting more people to gather around and watch on. Oh joy. Freyr's eyes widened, but he nodded all the same and went to gather his weapons. A sword, an axe and a mace.

"Two minutes, Loki, I was gone for two minutes." Essie appeared beside him causing a few people around them a let out startled shouts, Loki continued to stare ahead, watching as Freyr picked up a smaller axe. How many weapons does he need for a petty fight?

"Then I can blame this on you too." He replied. Now there was two people he could pin this on.

"Who else are you blaming it on?" Loki could hear the smile in her voice, it was a pleasant tone among the mix of incredulous whispers and indignant scoffs around them. 

"Thor." She snorted at that.

"Of course, I'll be sure to tell Frigga that when this gets back to her." Loki hummed in reply. Mother would not be happy about this.

"What should his forfeit be when I win?" He asked, keeping his eyes on Freyr as he picked up yet another axe. Was he planning on beheading him? Usually it would only take one axe to behead someone. Maybe he believes the rumours about Loki being similar to a three headed snake, cut one off and two more grow back.

"Spell a donkey's tail on him, it will show Asgard how much of a jackass he is." He felt his eyebrows shoot up at her reply.

"Jackass?" He turned his head to look at her, not hiding the bemusement from his tone. The grin she was struggling to hold back took up her face.

"A Midgardian term for when someone is particularly foolish and a donkey." She had a glint in her eye, she had a tendency to get excited over any discoveries she'd find on Midgard, Loki had travelled there with her a few times but had never seen the appeal of such an undeveloped realm. 

"Can one be both?" Maybe Midgard had advanced in its magic, though using it to turn into donkey's...

"He will be in about five minutes." Loki's grin matched hers, the image of Freyr with a donkey tail could just make this trivial fight worth it. 

"If you're done shining your shoes and whatnot I would like to get this fight over and done with, I am a very busy man after all." Freyr bristled at Loki's tone but stopped gathering his un nessessary amount of weapons.

"Have fun." Essie murmered as the crowd went silent.

They gathered in the centre of the circle of people surrounding them. Loki summoned his daggers twirling them between his fingers as they walked around each other, circling like lion do their prey. Loki wasn't going to make the first move, mother taught him better than that. So he stepped around Freyr, his feet going back into a defensive stance every time he put one back on the ground, not losing position. Not losing what will be his advantage in three, Freyr's tensing up, two, he's taking a breath, one, Freyr lunged forward and Loki spun out the way slicing his left arm right at the joint. 

Freyr hissed through his teeth. He then raised his axe, big mistake, Loki sliced his stomach and Freyr nearly dropped his axe from shock alone. 

"And here I thought this would be a challenge." Loki kicked his knee, Freyr stumbled and the crowd gasped. Honestly, here Loki is slicing him up like one would a carrot and they gasp at a kick. Loki made eye contact with Essie who gave him a mock bow mouthing 'my glorious prince' damn her. Loki smiled.

He side stepped Freyr as he tried to sneak up on him with a punch to the head, watching in amusement as the fist hit the air. The axe that inbedded itself into his shoulder got a pained groan out of him and he stumbled forward his blood dripping onto the ground. 

Essie stepped forward with her hand on her scythe and a raised eyebrow but backed away when Loki subtly shook his head.

The illusion disappeared as Loki stood behind Freyr and sliced the back of his knees, deeper than he did with his earlier cuts. Freyr let out a roar as he fell to the ground dropping his weapon, Loki appeared in front of him kicking his shoulder so that he fell onto his back. Crouching down he held his dagger to Freyr's throat.

"Do you yield?" Freyr struggled for a moment before Loki put pressure on his throat drawing a trickle of blood. Freyr was still for a few seconds before he grunted and gave Loki a subtle nod. He was tempted to taunt him, make him say it, but decided to be nice just this once. "Good." He stood up, spun on his heel and began walking back towards Essie who was beaming proudly at him.

"Damned cheater." Loki ignored Freyr's grumble. "Ergi." 

"Don't be a sore loser, Freyr."

"You used trickery, hardly a real warrior's fight."

"Magic is a weapon."

"A woman's weapon."

"Magic isn't specific to a certain gender, maybe if you picked up a book now and again you would know that."

"If not a woman, then an ergi," Loki barely managed to hold back a flinch. It's been a while since someone called him that to his face. "I don't need to pick up a book to know that."

He heard Essie let out a near silent growl from beside him. She began moving forward, a hand on her scythe and murder in her eyes.

"Essie don't." Loki grabbed her arm as she went to move but his words were falling on deaf ears as she gently pushed his hand off with an attempt at a reassuring smile and sauntered into the middle of the crowd, her purple cape billowing behind her like dark smoke in the wind.

She stopped in front of Freyr who just looked confused and shot a sharp grin at Loki over her shoulder. _Oh for the love of The Norns_. Loki sighed as she looked back around. At least he could throw Essie under his mother's wrath as well at this rate.

"Ergi?" Freyr's eyes flitted to Loki briefly before looking back at Essie who's eyes had gone completely black, Loki smirked as he flinched back in surprise.

The crowd had gone completely silent. Loki took a moment to relish in it, it was rare for the people of Asgard to do anything other than whisper or bellow, so he would take these sacred moments where he could find them.

Freyr shifted so that he was standing taller before replying. "I merely meant to say that the use of magic is an unfair advantage, I never intended to offend." Loki snorted at that. They always mean to offend.

"You just called your prince, a cheat and an ergi, do you really expect me to take no offence to that?" Essie's voice had taken a dangerous tone.

"I-"

"Well there's only really one way to solve this, isn't there?" Essie don't you dare. Loki willed her to hear his thoughts and back down.

"My Lady-"

"I beat you in a fight and you apologise to your prince." Essie stated earning gasps and shouts from the crowd. Loki sighed again, she's getting worse than Thor these days. Well, at least she's defending him instead of criticising him, a small smile made it's way onto Loki's face at the thought. "Would you like to give Freyr his forfeit before or after this, Loki?" 

"After. Can't make this too easy for you." Even in their blackened state, Loki still spotted the twinkle in her eyes as a mischievous smile tugged at her lips.

"Listen-"

"Don't worry I won't use magic, I know how fragile you are to such cruel tricks." She cooed the last two words while running a single finger down her cheek. Loki barely held back a snort at the look on Freyr's face. When he didn't speak Essie added. "You're not afraid of losing to a woman, are you?" Loki didn't hold back his chuckle this time knowing Freyr would fight her as now it was a matter of his wounded pride. The people of Asgard have always thought of women as too weak to fight, putting them far behind the other eight realms in terms of equality. Another reason he despises this place.

Loki was brought back from his thoughts by the shouts of the crowd. Freyr had his sword in hand while Essie had taken her scythe out, the curved blade shining under the sunlight.

Essie ducked a swipe at her chest before weaving away from a punch to the head, cutting Freyr's arm on her way. He growled and dived towards her she spun out of his path and blocked his blade with her scythe.

She suddenly dropped her blades, as Freyr swung his sword towards her. Loki already had his daggers in hand and was stepping towards the front when Essie slide under the blade and between his legs kicking upwards to a place that should never be kicked. Freyr fell onto one knee groaning in pain.

Essie chuckled as she jumped onto his shoulders as he struggled back up crushing his head between her thighs. Freyr blindly swung around wheezing as he tried to shake her off, Essie unhooked one of her whips and leaned right back with her thighs keeping a death grip on Freyr's head.

She flicked her wrist making the whip leap forward with a crack as it wrapped itself around a nearby pillar, with a scary amount of strength she pulled herself and a gasping Freyr towards the pillar, her muscles flexing as she pulled them as close the the pillar as she seemed to want to get. She spun herself around on Freyr's shoulders then jumped back so that her feet were on his chest, Freyr's took in a big gasp of air his eyes going wide as Essie jumped back again with the whip still holding her up and landing on his ribs this time, effectively knocking the air out of him as he stumbled back. She swung behind him and swiped her feet underneath him making him fall to the ground with a pathetic groan.

Essie quickly hooked her whip back to her waist before straddling Freyr's waist and throwing numerous punches to his face, he managed to get a punch in causing Essie's head to snap back with a painful sounding snap. Loki snarled as he felt his magic flaring up with a need to lash out. Essie recovered quickly and head butted him as he went to sit up. Loki took a deep breath making a note to yell at her later.

Essie threw a smile his way, with blood trickling down her temple and a bruise forming on her left cheek. She threw a series of fast punches making their way down from his face to his upper body, dodging the few punches he aimed at her. She then rolled over him and stood up casually whacking Freyr in the face with her cape as he went to do the same. Loki let out a loud laugh at that. Essie quickly picked up her blades and turned round to face Freyr who was struggling to his feet.

"Do you yield?" Her voice was smooth as she looked down at him.

Freyr let out a roar and sped towards her. There was a series of punches, spins, dives and kicks before Freyr grabbed Essie by the neck and lifted her off the ground his hand tightening around her throat. Essie kicked her legs looking for some kind of leverage as she gasped for air, Loki's magic sparked at his finger tips causing a few onlookers to back away from him. Freyr too out a small dagger and jammed it into Essie's stomach, her blood spilling onto the pavement.

Before Loki could intervene, Essie's scythe was in her hand and in Freyr's arm a moment later. He dropped her with a scream, Essie landed on her feet with a choked gasp and ducked down before stabbing him in the thigh before going behind him and slicing the back of his knees watching as he fell forward. She stumbled to her feet and put the heel of her foot at the back of his neck.

"Do you yield?" She asked again her voice holding a barely noticeable tremor. There was a beat of silence before Freyr answered with a reluctant nod. "Apologise." Is he serious? Loki watched Freyr as he remained silent with his jaw clenched, Loki smiled as she dragged Freyr up by his hair so that he was facing Loki.

"Apologise." She hissed. Freyr looked at him with a mix of hatred and defeat.

"I am sorry for my earlier remarks my prince, I beg your forgiveness." He ground out. Loki couldn't help but smirk her he took a few steps forward.

"I accept your heartfelt apology," Essie quirked a smile at the sarcasm lacing his tone. "Now what was that you were saying about a donkey tail dear?"

\---

  
"We're never doing that again." Loki stated.

"Doing what?" Essie asked innocently as he attempted to heal her wound with his magic, his hands hovering over her stomach trying to knit her skin back together. They had both agreed not to tell his mother about the incident, which meant Essie was left with him trying to heal her which, with after half an hour spent on a simple healing spell they realised wasn't his strongest attribute.

"This isn't a joke, Essie. Don't you ever do something like that-" 

"He deserved it." She drawled wincing as she went to sit up.

"I don't care. Norns why do you have to be so impulsive-" He was cut off again. 

"Oh I'm sorry for defending you."

"Do you have a death wish? Going up against Freyr of all people-"

"I won, in case you didn't notice."

"And got beat up, strangled, stabbed-"

"That's what happens in a fight."

"Stop interrupting me-" Loki couldn't help how his voice raised. 

"I will keep interrupting -" 

"Do you not care that you could have died?" "I've been in worse fights- wars even." She threw her hands up in the air as she shouted at him. 

"Not for me!" Loki burst out. Essie went quiet and tilted her head at him.

"Loks, sit down." Loki reluctantly did as she said avoiding eye contact with her. "Look at me." He sighed before meeting her eyes.

"Essie-"

"I can't say I won't do something like this again, you'd know I was lying." Loki went to speak but she put a finger to his lips. "You're my closest friend and I won't let people treat you like you're somehow less worthy of respect then them. But," She emphasised the word as he went to speak again. "I'll try to keep it purely verbal next time. And not die. Dying's ever so boring, wouldn't you agree?" She smiled before swiping some imaginary dust off his shoulder. Loki swallowed back the lump in his throat before speaking again.

"The feeling's mutual." He met her eyes before looking away again.

"Well it's good to see you both getting along again." Frigga spoke appearing in a glimmer of yellow light. Her words were kind but her eyes were sharp as she stared them both down.

"Mother." Loki greeted with a strained smile. "Is that a new dress? You look lovely." Frigga raised an eyebrow.

"You really do look beautiful." Essie agreed her eyes flicking around the room as if looking for an escape.

"As do you, Essie. Is that a new stab wound? With a side of shoddy healing?" Loki huffed at that. Frigga gently pushed Loki from Essie's side before raising her hands over the wound Loki had been trying to heal for the past half hour and making it disappear within a few seconds. Before doing the same with the bruises around Essie's neck and the one on her cheek. "There."

"Thank you, Frigga." His mother gave Essie a tender smile before rounding on him with a scowl.

"Mother-"

"Explain to me Loki, how your friend ended up bleeding all over your chambers and why you both-" She shot Essie a glare. "Decided not to tell me." For the second time that day Loki inwardly prayed to The Norns.

After spending the better part of an hour explaining to Frigga what happened in the town square, emphasising how most of it was Thor's fault, while Essie cleaned up in the bathroom before coming back and talking about her fight in great detail- skimming over the parts where Freyr had the upper hand- and proudly talking about her thigh technique, which had Loki rolling his eyes.

"Well," His mother said taking a sip the wine she poured ten minutes ago. "I must thank you for defending my son's honour." She smirked playfully as Loki scowled at her. "But due to your status, you both have a responsibility to keep the peace in Asgard, not disrupt it." Maybe you should tell Thor that. Loki barely refrained form saying out loud.

"You're right," Essie said surprising them both. "But as I told Loki here before, I won't let anyone disrespect him for the way he is. But I won't use violence to make that point next time. At least not straight away." She mumbled the last part.

"It's mutual." Loki echoed his earlier words. His mother sighed, a smile forming on her face.

"I can agree to those terms, but there's no guarantees Odin will." She gave them a warning look. "Try to behave for the next three days at least." And with that she disappeared in a glimmer of magic.

"I think that went well." Loki wriggled his fingers and sat silently as a buckets worth of water went over Essie's head.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind feedback on the last chapter, it was lovely to see :)

"How could you do something so reckless?" Loki winced at his father's disappointed tone, he stared down at him from his place on the throne, high and mighty like always. "Do you know what they're saying now? What they're calling you?" Loki stood tall with his hands behind his back staring up at his father's angry blue eye.

"Nothing they haven't been calling me for centuries." He sighed, it wasn't as if this was the first time less than kind things had been spoken about him and it certainly wasn't his father's first time hearing them.

"Loki you must understand," Loki clenched his jaw already knowing what was coming. "that stunts like these give them reason to speak against you." Of course, it's his fault, not the one who challenged him, not Asgard's prejudiced views or the people's blatant disrespect, it's Loki's fault. 

"Why should I care?" Loki glared up at his father. Why should a prince care about the opinions of common folk? Odin wouldn't. Thor certainly doesn't. So why should he?

"It could hurt you in the future." Loki snorted at that. It hurt him three centuries ago when his skill was belittled by Thor's friends, when he was told to fight like a real warrior, when he was branded as a trickster for using subtlety to win a battle rather than charging in blindly. It stopped hurting when he finally owned who they saw him to be, it would not be likely to do so again.

"It hurt me before why does it matter if it hurts again?" He argued just for the sake of it, just to see what father would say.

"You need to learn not to provoke people." Loki bristled at the underlying command in his tone.

"So I'm not allowed to have an opinion? To defend myself?" He made a wager with himself in his head as he spoke, a bottle of Vanir wine that Odin would say something about him being a cheat. Actually, make it two.

"You can do so without cheating." He replied. And that's two bottles of wine for him.

"Sedir isn't cheating. Mother would tell you that." Loki stated. Mother had told him that, many times whenever this argument surfaced again but of course it never changed anything.

"Your mother is a woman." Loki hated the condescending tone he used, like he was a slow child who struggled to grasp a basic concept. It always came back to this, Loki couldn't help but think about how much easier things would be for him on Asgard if he had just been born female. 

Oh.

Loki smiled.

"Well if that's the problem..." Loki felt his magic wash over him. Or her magic, now. Loki's hair fell to her waist in graceful waves and she swept it to the side smirking at Odin's enraged face despite the way her stomach turned. "Problem solved." Her voice was softer but still carried that unique tone that made her the God(dess) of Mischief.

"Turn back now." Another command. Loki lifted her chin staring at Odin defiantly. "Loki." 

"All-Father." She inclined her head at him. Her magic was practically dancing in glee, sparking and twisting making her want to smile.

"Stop this childishness now. I wish to talk to my son, not _this_." He hissed leaning forward in attempt to loom over her from the throne, she glared up at him, squaring her shoulders before replying.

"This is your son." She raised her arms, flicking her wrists out letting dramatic green sparks shoot from her hands and flicker around her.

"Get out. I am in no mood for your tricks." Why is it that every time she uses her magic it's seen as a trick and not the extension of herself that it actually is. They wouldn't call her hand a trick. 

"This isn't a-" She began to make her point to her father.

"Leave." He boomed slamming Gungnir on the floor. A wave of dizziness took over as her magic panicked and her mind went blank for a moment. When she could focus again she was back in her chambers with Essie's hands on her shoulders steadying her. Her magic swept over her and Loki's hair was by his ears again. His head dropped forward and his shoulders slumped, closing his eyes as he tried to regain some sense of composure.

"...I will kill that man, just say the word Loki and he's dead, despicable bald headed bastard, I'll shove that stupid stick up his-" Her eyes were dark, almost feral when Loki looked back up.

"Ess." He shook his head and her blackening eyes softened back to brown

"Here, sit down." She guided him to his velvet green couch, laying him down then spinning on her heel and walking away. "Do you want water? Wine? Never mind we'll have both." She was back with two bottles in one hand and two goblets in the other. The dizziness had worn off, leaving the familiar pit in his stomach that always followed after a conversation with Odin. He sat up as she joined him on the couch and popped open the bottle of water.

He watched as she poured the water first, handing the silver goblet to him, and filling hers with wine as he gulped the water down, relishing in the refreshing cold as it banished away the last of his nausea. She refilled his goblet with wine which he drank slower, he put his goblet down, shifting so that he was lying down with his head on her lap. He closed his eyes as her fingers began to gently card through his hair, twisting locks around her finger now and again, humming little tunes that she picked up from around the Nine. Sometimes quietly singing a song that she weaved out of thin air.

Loki felt a blanket materialise over him, just catching the last of it in a shimmer of purple. It was made of a light material, green with hints of gold. He smiled and closed his eyes once again, she always created a blanket when he was sad, and one very unique time when he was angry. He could add it to his collection of 'Loki Themed' blankets. 

He focused on the lyrics she sang rather than replay his father's words in his head over and over again. Doing that never helped. He listened to the soft tones of her voice, the breeze coming from outside and the bubbling of a week long potion he had been working on.

"They could be right. There could be something wrong with me." Loki's voice came out softer than he intended it to, barely resisting the urge to cringe he opened he eyes staring at the fireplace watching his cauldron sit over the flames.

"Why? Because you're a little different from them?" Her voice matched his as she twisted a lock of his hair around her finger.

"Maybe." He sighed, the pit in his stomach was back and he closed his eyes again.

"No. Being different doesn't make you wrong, we've been over this. Do not let Odin of all people make you think differently." Her tone was firm as she spoke but her hands remained gentle carding through his hair. 

"The ruler of the Nine?"His lips quirked up despite himself.

"An ass on a golden chair." She stated bluntly, Loki snorted. "There's nothing wrong with you. There are many things wrong with the Nine, Asgard in particular, but you are not one of those things," A lump formed in his throat and he cursed himself for it. "and don't you dare think otherwise." She tapped the side of his head with each word as if to ingrain it into his mind one tap at a time. Loki swallowed back the lump in his throat before replying.

"If you say so."

"I do." Loki smiled. "And I know I've said it before, but you make a very attractive woman." He let out a groan as she laughed.

"Don't." He muttered.

"I swear on my crown if you were to make that a permanent form..." Loki sat up so he could properly glare at her.

"I will set you on fire." He hissed, to which she only smirked and tilted her head forward.

"Oh please do." She licked her lips and winked. Loki's disgust must have shown on his face because she burst out laughing.

"This is why you don't have friends." He sniffed, turning his nose up at her.

"Because I'm irresistible?" Essie flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"The opposite problem actually." He deadpanned, oh the look her got for that.

"And this is why you don't have bedfellows." 

"Because I'm honest?" Loki cringed as the words left his lips. He walked in to that one. Essie had a wide grin in her face as she went to reply.

"The opposite problem-"

"Fine, fine." He waved his hand. They stared at each other for a moment before dissolving into a fit of chuckles.

"I'm taking you to Vanaheim." Essie said out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" Loki raised his eyebrows.

"You need to spend time somewhere you won't get bashed, you're not going to get it on Asgard."

"And I will on Vanaheim?"

"Away from the All-Fucker, certainly." She nodded. It seems insulting his father had become somewhat of a hobby for her these days.

"Lovely." He smirked. "So when do we leave?"

 

\---

 

"I've barely seen you since my return and you're already leaving?" Thor stood by the bed as Loki packed the last of his things.

"You have a few hours yet brother, I leave at sunrise." He folded another tunic before putting it in his brown leather satchel. He had already put the heavier things such as books and his spare armour in his pocket dimension, so it was just a few tunics and trousers that needed packed.

Thor stared at Loki for a moment, then he frowned. "You argued with father again." 

"He argued with _me_." Loki shoved the tunic into his bag with more force than needed.

"Loki," Thor started.

"I do not wish to speak of it." He snapped, he shot his brother a warning look as he opened his mouth. "I will leave if you persist." Thor sighed and sat down next to him on the bed.

"At least tell me how your fight against Freyr went." He tossed his hammer a few feet above them.

"I'm sure you heard." Loki muttered going back to folding a pair of trousers.

"You've always had a knack for storytelling." Thor caught his hammer. Loki put the last pair of trousers in the bag, remaining silent. "I heard he used five axes."

"He barely got the chance to use the first before I was done with him." Thor let out a loud laugh and Loki allowed himself a smirk. "And he picked up six axes, took his time gathering them too, the only way he would have won was to have me fall asleep waiting for him to fight in the first place." Thor clapped a hand onto his shoulder with a chuckle prompting him to retell the story of the fight for the third time, but Loki found he didn't mind so much.

Thor was shaking his head with a large sunshine grin on his face. "How did you even end up fighting him, Loki?" 

"Well as far as mother knows, it's mostly your fault." He smirked at Thor's both indignant and terrified look.

"Loki!" He yelled as the mage began to cackle.

 

\---

 

A week in Vanaheim.

Loki sprinted down the hill, Essie not far behind as a roar sounded from behind them.

That was _all_ it took.

The ground trembled with the footsteps that followed them.

All it took, before absolute chaos and madness caught up with them.

Birds flew away, the ground cracked beneath their feet and an angry howl echoed through the forest putting the fear of the Norns in Loki's heart.

And he loved it.

That is until it started gaining on them. Fast.

"This was a terrible idea." Loki spoke up, barely dodging the tree thrown in his path.

"Don't be so pessimistic." Essie huffed out before sprinting away from the pile of rocks headed for her, they crashed just behind them and began rolling after them almost tripping Essie up, Loki snorted despite himself.

"Essie, there's a three headed, angry giantess chasing us and you want to flirt your way out of her wrath." He took her arm and yanked her to him, just managing to avoid an arrow the size of _Thor_ as landed where she was about to run.

"You know, I thought you of all people would want to do this." Essie actually had the nerve to sound disappointed. One of these days he would stab her- no those are specifically for his brother. He could shoot her, with a crossbow. Yes, that would be lovely.

"May I ask why?" He yelped the last word as she _tackled_ him and rolled them down a terrifyingly steep hill.

Loki doesn't know which one of them screeched as they flew up into the air, suspended momentarily, but it was called for if you ask him. When they eventually started losing momentum at the bottom of the hill Loki took in a relieved breath. That will hurt tomorrow.

"On Midgard they say that you bedded a giantess while married to Sigyn." Essie helped him up as she answered his earlier question. Ever impeccable with her timing.

"As if I ever would." He stumbled as the dizziness settled in. That was a big hill.

"Horse." Was all Essie said in reply earning her a shove that almost made her fall down again.

"That's not how it happened." Loki grumbled. He jumped at the distant roar and approaching footsteps. He had almost forgot the reason they had rolled down a bloody hill in the first place.

"Well I wasn't there, thank The Norns." They began running for their lives again.

"Oh shut up." He was drowned out but the now not so distant roar of the giantess.

"She's gaining on us." His mind recalled the three heads all in various states of anger and his voice trembled.

"I can hear that." The ground under them shook.

"She's getting closer." Giantesses had two rows of teeth, one blunt, one sharp.

"I know, Loki." A large shadow blocked out the sun that had been shining down on them.

"And now she is right behind us." He hissed, his heart rate spiking.

"I wouldn't have known." Essie was giving him her 'are you an idiot' look.

"They're going to eat us." Loki rushed out not daring to look back.

"Shut up."

"Essie they're going to drink our blood and use our bones as toothpicks." He stuttered out the last word. Call him cowardly but he didn't want to get eaten.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you that story." He could practically feel her rolling her eyes. Well, if she's not going to do anything. 

"That's it I'm using magic." he stopped running as green sparks left his fingers and he raised his hand.

"No." Essie slapped his hand back down stopping in front of him with a scowl.

"Yes." His hand sparked again.

"No." She slapped it again.

"Yes." She slapped his hand before he could make it spark.

"We'll lose the bet." Her eyes widened as the filled with tears. Was she really trying the puppy eyes on him _now_?

Leaning right into her space he said three words. "I don't care." He had learned to be ruthless with the puppy eyes after the 'Feather Incident'

Her eyes narrowed into a glare. "You use magic and I'll tell Fandral you dreamt about him." Loki actually gaped for a moment, too shocked to hear the ground suddenly stop shaking.

"Then I'll just leave you behind." The words came out snappy and Essie cooed at him.

"I have magic too, stupid." Essie smirked. "What was it you said about Fandral's hands?" She raised her eyebrow suggestively. Loki blamed Arri. Her sister always brought out the worst in her, doesn't mean he won't find subtle ways to set Essie on fire at random points throughout the next century or so.

"You're despicable." He growled, Essie shot him a crooked smile in reply, madness flashing in her eyes.

"Just trust me." With a tap on the nose she spun on her heel and went to start running again.

"I learned not to do that a century ago." Essie tripped over a root. "Idiot." He chortled. The Norns seemed to be on his side this time.

"Oh suck a Fandral you greasy haired-" She was cut off by her own screech as she was scooped up by the giantess, Loki's eyes went wide and he stumbled backwards.

"Essie-" He screamed as his feet left the ground and the ginger haired giantess roared in his face.

"Hello there." He greeted, coughing as he tried not to grimace at the giantess' appalling breath.

"Liesmith." She growled, her window sized eyes narrowing into slits.

"No." Loki violently shook his head.

"Liar." She roared. Loki couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Well honestly, what did you expect?" He scoffed. His stomach sank as she bared her teeth at him snapping them together in a way that would be comical in any other situation. 

"My Lady," Essie nodded respectfully at the giantess from her place at the left head, while Loki remained in front of the the centre one. "It is an honour to be in your mighty presence-" The giantesses grip visibly tightened. "Firm grip you've got there, I admire such strength in a woman." She wheezed out. Norns she's actually trying to flirt with it.

"Trespasser." She rumbled bringing Essie closer to her face. "We eat trespassers."

"But why do that when I can offer something so much more pleasant?" Essie smiled while opening her arms wide enough so that she was able to cup the giantesses face, or at least try to. Loki dared to look back at his captor to be faced with two rows of giant yellow teeth and he let out a screech that would rival a banshees.

"Loki shut up!" Essie scolded wincing, either at his screech or the giantess' growl, Loki would never know.

"I'm about to die you shut up!" His voice was shrill at this point. He was going to die. For a wager. Mother would be so ashamed.

"Unhand my brother giant!" Loki had never been happier to hear Thor's voice in his life. He nearly cried as he saw his brother ride up on a white horse, he made a vow to never stab him again.

"Thank the Norns, someone useful." He sighed, letting his eyes fall shut for a moment.

"Excuse me?" Essie looked more resigned than insulted at this point. Good. 

"Let the lady go as well." Sif called as she and the Warrior's Three rode up beside Thor. Essie grinned at Loki her head whipping between him and Fandral, not even trying to be subtle about it. He'll kill her. 

"Trespassers. Dinner." The head to Loki's right rumbled.

"We could give you cattle instead?" Loki offered. The giantess shook him and roared again.

"That is no way to treat the Prince of Asgard!" Fandral bellowed and Loki barely held back a smile. He made eye contact with Essie who was making kissing faces at him, _oh she's dead alright_. Or he could just settle for embarrassing her in front of Sif, if that's possible. Embarrassing the Goddess of Passion and the Mistress of Sensuality was no easy task, but if anyone could do it...

"Let them go and we will let you live." Thor's voice had taken that underlying threat to it his eyes focused on the giantess.

"No." She grumbled, Loki actually groaned, maybe death wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh for _fuck's_ sake." Essie growled, then her whip was in her hand and around her giantesses neck. "I can't negotiate with breath that bad." She stayed calm as the giantess choked.

"Can I use magic now?" Loki batted his eyes at her.

"No." For a moment he thought that the giantess had spoken and he blinked, but no, it was just his friend. He  shrugged to himself and stabbed the giantess's thumb with one of his daggers. 

Thor sung his hammer and struck at the head on the right with lightening, rouge sparks flying at Loki as he did. One actually shocked him and he growled.

"Sorry brother!" Thor smiled apologetically when Loki glared at him.

"It's," He stabbed the giantess in the cheek, staring into Thor's eyes as he did. "Quite," He got her collarbone this time still not breaking eye contact. "Alright." He dug the blade into her chin, twisting it then yanking it out. 

"A tad extreme don't you think?" Fandral spoke up over Thor's laughter. _Fool_. Only he would laugh in the face of Loki's wrath.

"Getting squeamish, Fandral?" Loki drawled.

"Not at all." As if to prove it, he slashed at the giantess' ankle with his sword.

"You can do better than that." Fandral grinned up at him. He backed away from the giantess, all the way to the edge of the clearing then he took out two small pocket knives, one for each hand, and he charged forward. Loki's eyes widened and he looked over at Essie who was happily strangling the giantess' centre head with one of her whips. 

"You should join me up here, Sif." She purred, smiling down at the warrior.

" _Sif_ , really?" Essie looked pointedly at the ground where at a glance Loki found Fandral, who leapt off the ground with his knives at the ready.

"He's not." Loki muttered shaking his head. 

"Oh he is." Fandral made it to the giantess' knee, sinking his blades into the flesh earning himself an angry growl from her as he began to hike his way up her leg. "Well, I take back what I said about bedfellows, Loki, it seems you're doing fine." Loki tried to scowl but the laugh escaping him hindered any chance at doing so. 

Slashing at the giantess' nose, Loki smiled as most of it fell to the ground. Her hand went tighter around him and she stumbled back a few steps. Fandral shouted out in surprise.

"You are mad." Loki called down.

"I am not," Fandral was half way up the giantess' thigh. "Just a little chaotic." Loki was not smiling, that was one of the most idiotic jokes he had heard in centuries, he was not smiling.

"I approve." Essie nodded, looking more serious than he had seen her since this whole journey started. Speaking volumes about her priorities, Loki told her as much. "My priorities are the whole reason we're celebrating eight hundred years of friendship next week."

"Oh Norns." Loki groaned. He slashed at the hand slowly squeezing the life out of him in attempt to loosen the grip. "I should leave you."

"This coming from the boy who smuggled himself out of Asgard, shapeshifted into a cat and sat in my cousin's carriage for nearly a day. until he arrived at the castle-"

"I get it-"

" _Then_ shapeshifted into a servant girl, sneaked his way into my room-"

Loki wrinkled his nose. "It sounds unsavoury when you phrase it like that."

"Shoved the other servant girls out before shifting back into his own form and demanding to stay with me forever." She raised her eyebrows at him.

Loki scoffed. "I was barely three hundred at the time." 

"What about that time when you were seven hundred and-"

"I surrender, Norns, just shut up."

"That is unlike you, my prince." Fandral popped up beside Loki, between the giantess' two necks. 

"No point in arguing with a mad woman."

"You say that like I haven't been the Goddess of Madness since I was four hundred."

"Go back to flirting with Sif." She did just that and Fandral whacked the giantess on the forehead with the mace he carried up with him.

"We should train together one day." Fandral grinned as Loki's dagger hit the giantess between the eyes.

"I'll see if I have any time in the next century." Loki drawled.

"If I get her eye will you accept my offer?" Essie was smiling as she called down to Sif.

"I already accepted!" Sif was laughing as she dodged the giantess' foot.

"But this will make it truly earned." Essie got her larger scythe out and began wriggling out of the giantess' slackening grasp.

"Essie don't you dare." Loki glared, he was not going to say kind things at her funeral. 

"If she gets the eye you have to agree to dinner with me!" Fandral smirked at Loki.

"Even more reason to do so." Essie nodded across the giantess' wrist.

"Don't. You. Dare." Loki escaped the hand that had been slowly crushing him and jumped onto the collarbone next to Fandral as her wrist dropped.

"I shall catch the eye for you." Thor landed on the giantess' shoulder, swinging his hammer as he watched on.

"I will stab you."

"I can add it to my collection."

"Keep laughing and I will poison you at dinner."

"So there will be dinner?"

"There will be." Essie proclaimed as she hooked her scythe into the corner of the giantess' eye.

"I will dance with you for a week if this actually works." Sif called up watching on in amusement. Loki sighed, of course she would do this for a dance. Fandral smiled at him as Essie dug her scythe in ignoring the growling of the giantess, then she gave the scythe one hard pull and the giantess was missing an eye. Loki slowly clapped his hands as everyone let out a series of cheers sounding over her pained howl. As promised, Thor flew down and caught the eye with on hand, flying through the air laughing like a mad man, then swiftly landing on the ground and handing eye to Sif, she laughed as she took it.

"I hope your dance is worth it." 

"If not, I'm sure your dinner will be." Before he could say anything else the giantess started swinging around wildly, grabbing at them and trying to stamp on Sif and Volstagg.

"If we live that is!" Loki yelled over the growls. Honestly can't she do anything other than growl? And for Midgard to think he _bedded_ one of these things. Mortals.

Sif and Volstagg worked to take out the giantess' legs from the ground. Hogun shot at her heads from behind her. And Thor struck her with his hammer.

"For Asgard!" He shouted and went to hit her again.

Loki exchanged a look with Essie. "Plan Hatchet?" He asked.

"Let's do it." Essie tossed one of her whips to him, he caught it by the handle and aimed it at the screeching giantess' ear. He smirked as it latched onto her ear, twisting itself around it.

"Wish me luck." He waved at Fandral who was hacking at the giantess' chest and then swung himself around her neck, narrowly avoiding the other head snapping its jaws at him before landing on top of her ear. "Ready?" He called out.

"Ready." Loki gave the whip a tug and it stopped squeezing the giantess' ear.  "Now." Loki took out his dagger and dug it into the giantess' temple before jumping off her ear and dragging it right down her face, getting showered with blood in the process. He ripped the dagger out when he reached the chin and jumped down onto her shoulder. Just in time to watch the centre head fall forward as it began to go pale.

"Essie?" He called out.

"Done." He caught a glimpse of her as she jumped onto the back of the giantess' limp neck and began walking across it.

"Now we just have to do it one more time." He sighed, wiping his dagger with his sleeve, not that it helped much, he scowled at his blood soaked sleeve. 

"The other one?" She jumped off her neck to join Loki on the shoulder. Her bouncy curls were matted down with blood and her armour was painted red, not unlike Loki's. She raised her arms with a grin on her bloodstained face and twirled around, Loki let out a loud laugh. 

"Thor's handling that." He gestured his brother strike the head with his hammer, sparks coming off him as he got ready to blast her with lightening again.

"Well let's get this over with." She grimaced at the head snapping from side to side snapping its jaws and spitting at anyone who got too close. 

Loki groaned. "You better create me a new armour." She grinned at him.

"Only if I can add a cape." She stepped towards the head, whip in one hand, scythe in the other.

"I will shoot you with a crossbow." He hissed walking to the hissing and snarling head with her.

"Wuss, use a bow and arrow." She gave him a side eye as the giantess looked away leaving her ear exposed, Essie grinned.

"Don't you-" She threw her whip forward and swung away from him. Never mind a crossbow, he'll set her on fire. Loki let out a sound not dissimilar to a whine as he ducked the giantess' snapping jaws and began shuffling to the other shoulder.

It was a long battle, especially since neither Loki or Essie could use their magic. Stupid, _stupid_ wager. But they eventually took giantess down. Everyone let out relieved cheers as she fell to the ground with a thump that shook the forest.

"Now that was a battle if I ever knew one." Essie huffed out with a full blown grin on her bloodstained face.

"We should fight together more often." Sif smiled, clapping her on the shoulder while moving in closer. Loki carefully hid a smirk, wincing when some of the dried blood on his face cracked.

"As should we brother," Thor spoke, oblivious to the flirtatious smiles Sif and Essie were exchanging. "You fought with honour today." Loki just managed to hold himself back from saying something biting. Honour. He's never said that about his magic, why would he? They're just _tricks_. A more reasonable part of him knew Thor didn't mean it that way, but with Odin's words ringing in his ears it was hard to believe.  _You can do so without cheating_. Loki took in a sharp breath. _I am in no mood for your tricks._ He clenched his jaw. 

Then an arm was thrown over his shoulder."You fight with honour all the time." Essie whispered, leaning on him. "Though you know such things are overrated." Loki sighed feeling his anger dim, mostly because she was balancing on her tiptoes to maintain her casual arm around him and a small part of him wanted to laugh.

"What in the world did you do to piss off a three headed giantess?" Fandral stepped beside Loki looking at him with a questioning eyebrow.

"We made a bet with Essie's sister that we could retrieve her necklace," Essie lifted the item up in the air as if to dramatically cement his statement. "From the giantesses that stole it in the last war, without the use of magic, safe to say it didn't go too well." 

"I'd say you handled it quite gracefully." Fandral smiled.

"You should have seen his trip down the hill." Essie muttered and Loki kicked her foot relishing the way she lost her tiptoed balance and stumbled away from him.

"You tackled me." He raised his eyebrows ignoring the way the blood cracked on his forehead.

"You're welcome." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"We shall celebrate your bravery with a feast in the great hall." Thor grinned proudly. Loki couldn't help but wish he'd do that for his magic, just once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
